


Down the rabbit-hole

by miravisu



Category: The Pretender
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miravisu/pseuds/miravisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hunt that does not lead to an expected place, or does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down the rabbit-hole

She was beginning to get really sick and tired sitting by her desk and having nothing to do,  
while waiting for Jarod to actually send them some kind of twisted clue of his whereabouts.  
Once or twice or so she had once more looked through the notebook Jarod had left behind  
on his latest pretend. It was in fact completely blank. What's the point of one of his chivalrous  
notebooks, she thought, without paper clips or photos of any weak and abused people in need?

She contemplated for a while of having the pleasure of downing an alcoholic drink, and to  
actually be able to feel something warm her empty stomach in the cold office, when she  
spotted a white rabbit with pink eyes run past outside her office her eyes widened and she  
got out of her office chair to make sure she had not seen a white rabbit pass by..  
Maybe she did need that drink, badly.

At first she had not thought this was entirely remarkable, someone in a suit of some sort,  
and this was The Centre after all. But it was late and she usually was one of the few people  
around, and when she eyed the rabbit more closely and watched it carry manila envelopes  
as well, as and heard it spoke with Broots' voice saying “Oh dear! Oh dear! I shall be too late!”,  
and she rushed to her feet and ran after it. 

So baffled was she that she didn't reflect over the fact that the elevator she followed and  
cornered the rabbit in was the one where her mother had supposedly died. Just as thoughts  
of the loss of her mother and sinister circumstances surrounding it were started to weigh  
down on her consciousness, the interior of the elevator blurred and she felt as if she was  
falling down very slowly. 

The elevator hole seemed to last for an eternity, as she remembered what elevator it had  
been she had stepped into, and why the hell Broots had appeared as a rabbit.. and what the  
hell would happen next? As she fell down she was able to look at the side of the hole and she  
could make out more manila envelopes in bookshelves here and there, some also had pictures  
next to them. She managed to grab a hold of one of the envelopes who had an image of her  
mother next to it and was marked “Catherine Parker” but to her great disappointment it was  
empty. 

She did not like the idea of dropping the envelope down whatever hole she was falling down,  
fearing someone might see it was missing somehow in whatever bizarre world she was in,  
even though it had no actual content in itself. She managed to put it into another shelf as  
she fell past it.

“Oh well”, she thought to herself “I'm falling through a surreal elevator hole having followed  
a gigantic humanoid rabbit that sounds like Broots.. the voices in my head sure as hell don't  
seem so frightening after this. Syd would love to hear of and pick my brain after this adventure,  
so I surely won't ever mention this to him, or anyone else for that matter. I do wonder how far  
I've fallen, to have my subconscious take me on a trippy ride like this.”

Suddenly she found herself tumble and land on dark cement floor, and when she got up and  
looked around she wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry, as it was SL-27...

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic I dug up from hmm 2009 ish. I think I originally intended this to be several chapters, but I think I'll leave things off here.  
> And yet, secretly wish for a The Pretender musical, given that [The Pretender Lives](http://www.thepretenderlives.com).. ;)


End file.
